1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and, in particular, to an electrical connector which utilizes piercing means to effect a connection with communication service wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a communication system, connection of a subscriber's premises with a feeder cable is effected, in general, either with an aerial service drop wire or with a buried service wire. Termination of either of these service wires at the subscriber's premises typically requires the performance of several steps by an installer. These steps include separating the two conductors in the service wire, removing a portion of the insulation at the conductor ends, looping the bared conductor end around a screw terminal and tightening the screw. This procedure is not only time consuming, and therefore, expensive, but quite often leaves a portion of the bared conductors exposed to environmental effects. Such exposure can result in a degradation of the quality of the electrical connection which, in turn, can lead to an impairment in the quality of service provided. Since many thousands of service wire connections are made each year, it is most desirable that a reliable termination be made while at the same time reducing the time and expense involved in effecting such a termination.
Some connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,067, issued to P. Rault on Oct. 23, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,780, issued to F. P. Dola on Sept. 2, 1975, include provisions for terminating wires without special preparation of the conductor ends. For example, the Rault connector may be used to terminate an insulated flat cable by the utilization of a conductive tooth which bites into the insulation and makes electrical contact with the conductor. The Dola connector, on the other hand, utilizes a cylindrical body into which a pair of insulated conductors are inserted at right angles. Tightening a screw positioned atop the two conductors extrudes the insulation from the conductors at the point of contact thereby completing a connection.
Neither of the aforementioned connectors is suitable for reliably terminating aerial drop or buried service wires, especially service wires covered with an abrasive resistant insulation whose integrity must be maintained over a temperature range of -40.degree. F. to +140.degree. F. In particular, an abrasive resistant insulation, such as polyvinylchloride, at a temperature of 0.degree. F. or lower, is extremely hard. Attempts to effect connections to service wires of this variety with the Rault or Dola connectors would be extremely difficult if not impossible and would be less than reliable. Moreover, it is doubtful whether either of these connectors could be used to effect repeated terminations of the type of service wire described previously.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to eliminate the need for advance preparation of the conductor ends to effect a service wire termination.
Another object is to provide a service wire connector which is reliably and repeatably operable over a temperature range of from -40.degree. F. to +140.degree. F.
A futher object of the present invention is to encase a completed termination to reduce exposure to environmental contaminants.
Yet another object is to standardize the method of effecting a termination by an installer thereby further improving the reliability of the termination through uniformity.
Still a further object of the present invention is to decrease the amount of time required and, therefore, the cost of effecting a service wire termination.
An even further object is to configure a connector which can be advantageously utilized for either aerial drop or buried service wires.